I Wasn't Expecting to Meet Anyone Like You
by Werewolf Dandere
Summary: When Shizuka came to he school she wasn't expecting to be put in class-F, and she certainly wasn't expecting people actually thought Hideyoshi was a girl. Hideyoshi on the other hand, wasn't expecting to meet someone who realized his actual gender, and he certainly wasn't expecting to meet someone who was anything like her.
1. Chapter 1: That One Girl

A young girl walked down the long hallways listening to the sound of her footsteps. Most students were already in class, and the sound of their voices could be heard in the rooms as she passed. She paused to look at the classroom names as she wandered. Finally, she found a room with a sign labeled "Class 2-F."

"I think this is it," she stared the door. It was hard for her to believe that the door in front of her was for the class she was supposed to attend. Sure, she could count as a foreign student, but she highly doubted their choice of door was due to cultural differences.

She thought of knocking, but realized that door was a traditional one. She thought she would probably punch a hole in it if she did; instead, she opened the door.

Inconveniently, she interrupted a lecture the teacher was giving. Not only did the teacher stop talking and look at her, because the teacher stopped, the students looked towards her too. The teacher also looked incredibly angry. "Sorry," she bowed. "I was going to knock but I was worried about damaging the door."

"No, that's quite alright," the teacher responded. "I was just lecturing the students on their failure to meet the deadline for something."

"I've never seen Ironman be nice to anyone," she heard someone whisper.

"Alright," the teacher glared. "Even you guys should be capable of listening. This girl is clearly a student, and if you haven't figured it out yet, she will be joining your class as of today. Introduce yourself."

The girl looked towards the class. "My name is Shizuka Ookami." She then proceeded to sit down at what could hardly be called a table in the corner of the classroom. She pulled out her notebook and paid attention to the teacher.

It was hadn't been ten minutes before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Irritated she turned around to come face to face with light brown-haired boy.

"Do you have a pen I could borrow?" He asked. Shizuka handed him one and then turned back to her work.

* * *

"Hey Ookami!" she heard a female voice mention her name. "Why don't you come join us for lunch? We want to get to know you!"

"Okay,' Shizuka reluctantly came over to sit beside them. She wasn't exactly the most social person, but it would be rude to flat out say no when they were only trying to be friendly. She sat down beside the girl on the floor near the very low table they were using to put their lunch on.

Finally close, the friends were able to take in her appearance. She tied the middle of her hair in a ponytail at the bottom of her neck, leaving her brown hair to frame her face and resting on her shoulders. Her glasses were thin-framed, and her eyes were a deep sapphire.

"I'm Akihisa Yoshii," a guy said. "Over there is Sakamoto Yuuji."

Shizuka politely waved her hand in a gesture. She turned her head when she heard someone else speak up. "I'm Shimada Minami."

"My name is Mizuki Himeji," another girl introduced.

"Are you looking up my skirt?" Shizuka exclaimed, crossing her legs as she noticed someone trying to take pictures. She immediately slapped him.

"Kouta, at least have the decency to be stealthy about it," Yuuji sighed.

"G-green," Kouta managed to say, lying in the floor.

"No peaking," another girl popped up and grabbed Yuuji by his ear. She then turned to Shizuka. "I'm Kirishima Shouko, his wife."

"No you're not!"

"Oh yeah, and that's Kinoshita Hideyoshi. Don't you think she's a cute girl?" Akihisa pointed to Hideyoshi.

"I'm not a-"

"I'm pretty sure that Kinoshita is a male," Shizuka spoke up. "That's a male uniform isn't it? And isn't Hideyoshi a guy's name? Also, he doesn't have... what I would call... feminine body features..."

"Well neither does Minami," Akihisa said without realizing what he had done. Minami soon had him in a vice grip and was strangling him.

"I didn't say anything about bust size. Many women don't have defined busts, but your argument while using Shimada-san is invalid. She most certainly does have a developed chest, it just, according to your words, does not meet the adequate size for your perspective."

"Say what?"

"It means she has a chest you idiot," Yuuji face palmed.

"Well thank you," Minami smiled. "That makes me feel a little bit better. By the way you don't have to be so formal with us if you want.

"Is that okay?" Shizuka asked, with doubt in her voice. "I barely even know you. It seems rather impolite."

"So is talking about bust sizes and taking pictures up skirts but Kouta and Aki do it anyway," Minami said in a huff.

"In that case just call me Shizuka."

"You must be from another country then. So what brings you here to this school Shizuka?" Yuuji asked.

"My parents work abroad, and thought it would be best for me to stay in Japan. I lived with them for about a year but then they decided to send me back. They also ended up selling my old house so I had to move locations. They know someone who works at the school, so they decided I should go to this one."

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask you. What kind of grades do you have? How low are they?" Yuuji asked, recovering from Shouko's punishment.

"Low?" Shizuka was taken aback by his comment. "I'll have you know my grades are not low! I've never received a mark below a seventy percent!"

When Shizuka glanced over at the students in front of her looked at her with surprised expressions. She felt very uncomfortable, thinking they were judging by her grades. _Great. I bet they think I'm stupid. Fantastic first impressions._

 _"_ Shizukawhat are you doing in F then?" Yuuji asked. "Unless something happened that was similar what went on with Mizuki then it doesn't make sense. You see, this is the class for idiots."

"My grades didn't carry over..." Shizuka sighed. "I guess at least I won't be in a class of people who are extremely judgmental based on your grades."

"Wait what did you say?"

"Sorry, I have a habit of speaking English to myself sometimes," Shizuka apologized. "Speaking of which, give me back my pencil."

"I lost it."

Shizuka glared at him. "You're going to have to pay ten dollar for it back."

"Ten dollars! Why do your pencils cost that much?"

"If you don't like the price than find my pencil."

"Anyways, we'll have another good asset for the Summoner Test War," Yuuji said.

"Wait what?" Shizuka was completely clueless as to what they were taking about.

"A Summoner Test War. It's when students declare war on each other and your power is based on your grade."

"Wait is it's based on grade how the hell am I going to be of any use? My grades haven't properly transferred."

"Nah don't worry," Minami laughed "Aki is the worst student. Literally, he actually physically hurts when you attack him because of how low his score is."

"You'll have to do the remedial tests," Mizuki said. "That way you can participate."

Shizuka opened her bento. It had some simple steamed rice with some sauce and nori on it. "I see. So once one class declares war on another, you fight to take out a specific person."

"Yes. In f-"

Suddenly, a girl burst through the door. She had black hair which was put into a pony tail similar to Shizuka's but her hair was much shorter.

"Class-E officially declared war with Class-F! Be prepared because we're going to take you losers out before the real competition begins! We don't want what happened last year to happen again!"

"So much for this being a normal school..."

* * *

The strategy was simple. They would send Minami along with Hideyoshi and Kouta went to the front lines. Akihisa and Mizuki stayed behind. Then Mizuki would join them, while Kouta would fall back and Shizuka would join the front.

The class-F students rushed towards where the class-E representative was, and unsurprisingly came into contact with the other students.

The teacher quickly approved the field.

"I summon my avatar!" The students cried, their avatars coming forth. The scores for history quickly appeared above their heads.

"Yes!" Minami smiled as her score was higher. Her avatar quickly took out its opponent. "I may be bad at Japanese due to kanji but at least my score for history isn't that bad!"

Hideyoshi was able to also defeat his opponents but Kouta wasn't so lucky. He spent too much time taking photos of girls that he never actually paid attention in history. He quickly went down. He screamed as he was dragged back to the remedial classroom.

"We have to press forward," Hideyoshi said. "There are so many of them here!"

"We need help from Mizuki!" Minami took down another. "There are so many that we won't stand a chance if we continue. They'll just gang up on us!" True to Minami's words, six students came out running towards her and Hideyoshi. Their avatars screamed as they were beaten.

"Don't worry guys! I'll be able to hold the lines at least until Shizuka gets here." Mizuki ran towards them, unfortunately too late to save them. There wasn't any way for class-E to actually take down Mizuki for a long time. Her marks in history weren't perfect, but they were higher enough than most of the class-E students combined.

Hideyoshi and Minami found themselves dragged and thrown into the remedial classroom by Iron Man. There they saw Kouta look up at them, and then point to two empty spots next to Shizuka. As they sat down they noticed Shizuka going through the questions like they were nothing.

"Done!" Iron Man said, coming over to her.

"Quickly now!" Minami grabbed Shizuka's arm and hastily led the girl to where the battle was raging.

"Where are we going?" Shizuka exclaimed as the other class-F students were following. Shizuka saw Mizuki in front of her, fighting against several students at once.

"Summon your avatar!"

"How?"

"Just say it!"

"Um," Shizuka thought she would sound utterly ridiculous. "I summon my avatar!" With a flash, a small chibi version of herself formed in front of her. It wore a traditional Scottish blouse with a blue plaid kilt and Green Beret. Its cute, furry tail poked out from underneath it. It had a giant hammer along with it.

"God damn that girl's score is high!" Kouta said. Shizuka's avatar jumped right into the fray without a care in the world. It eagerly laughed as it smashed through all of her opponents.

"Come on we have to get to the representative!"

"Don't you think that was overkill?"

"Nah. It serves them right for calling us losers," Minami smirked. "But enough about that. We have another awesome person to help us in the Summoner Test Wars this year!"

"I excel in history and the arts," Shizuka shrugged. "I'm only average in math and science."

"Well you're still better than class-E to probably B," Yuuji estimated.

"So what do I do after a Summoner Test War?" Shizuka asked.

"We wait until the next Summoner Teat War. Oh and don't forget remedial classes are on the weekend."

"Okay then, I'll be seeing you soon," Shizuka stood up and went towards the door. "Have a good day." She made her way towards where the lockers were, and gathered a binder she had. Once she has everything she needed she put the messenger bag across her shoulders and continued her way towards the front door of the school. She sighed in exhaustion. She knew that the school was different, but she wishes she had known beforehand.

"Hey wait up!" She stopped and turned around to see who it was. She recognized him from class-F earlier. She hadn't gotten much time to talk to him.

"Is there something wrong Kinoshita?" Shizuka asked.

"No," Hideyoshi replied, catching up to her. "We just didn't get a chance to talk earlier. I wanted to thank you for realizing I was a guy. By the way call me Hideyoshi. I have a twin sister so it's easier if you do that. "

"Alright..." Shizuka said with some hesitation. She found it a bit strange that he was thanking her too. "I'm sure they were just teasing you."

"Mmmm," Hideyoshi chuckled a bit. "I don't think so. It's nice being able to talk to someone who doesn't confuse my gender. By the way, your avatar was really cute."

Shizuka blushed at the statement. Cute was a word she had never heard used to describe anything about her "Thanks. I guess it reflects my personality and fighting style."

"Which is?"

"Smash you and smash you again. And if you're still moving try one more time," Shizuka laughed a bit. Then she stopped. "Sorry you probably thought that was really weird."

"Well," Hideyoshi said, as they reached a stoplight. "It was nice talking to you. My house is just down this way."

"Well, see you later then." Shizuka nodded and gave him a wave in response. Hideyoshi nodded before making a turn and walked off in a different direction to his house.

Shizuka's mouth curled up a bit, forming a slight smile. She was happy that she was able to have a regular conversation with someone. She wasn't used to being treated like she had been that day. They accepted her, and didn't seem to avoid her like she was something they had never seen before.

* * *

"Hey what's my weird, idiot of a brother thinking about?" Hideyoshi heard his sister Yuuko say. "Your face says there's something up. You're bad at hiding it.

"Coming from someone who bad at hiding their secret interest in yaoi?" Hideyoshi scoffed.

"A-anyways," Yuuko smirked, changing the subject. "I can tell it's something. Why don't you spill? I'll just find out about it later anyway."

"I was just talking to a new girl on the way home. She's one of the few that recognized my gender. She's nice."

"Aw, little Hideyoshi's got a crush," Yuuko taunted.

"You read too much romance manga."


	2. Chapter 2: Fun at the Fair

**A/N: This chapter was longer than it was supposed to be. In case you're wondering why I haven't been updating the Wolf Girl, it's because I'm figuring out how to finish it. I've worked on that story longer than I would have liked to, and I want to wrap it up in two or three chapters.**

* * *

"So Hideyoshi, what are your thoughts on Shizuka?" Akihisa asked, yawning as he stretched his body in the roof.

"That's a weird question to ask two weeks after she joined the school," Yuuji replied. "Would most people ask that question a day or two after?"

"And why me of all people?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Come to think of it," Minami thought out loud. "She doesn't really talk much does she? I mean, she talked to us when we approached her but she barely speaks in class."

"Maybe she's shy and doesn't want to stand out," Mizuki suggested. "I mean, she seems friendly but in class if we don't talk to her she seems like an entirely different person."

"She's nice," Hideyoshi finally responded, remembering the conversation he had with her a while back. "Maybe if we got to know her more we'd really get along."

"Aw Hideyoshi's in love!" Akihisa made a joke.

"But Hideyoshi," Mizuki said. "You're a girl so does that mean..."

"I'm a guy, not a girl," Hideyoshi rolled his eyes. "I don't see how this has anything to do with what we were talking about."

"So you do like Shizuka in that way," Minami smirked.

"I never said I did."

"Yes but you also didn't deny what Aki said."

"It's okay," Kouta spoke up. "The fruits of the forbidden relationships are always the best for capturing the essence of the moment in photographs."

"I do not like her that way," Hideyoshi reiterated, increasingly annoyed with their teasing. "I'm just happy that she doesn't think I'm a girl and I can have an actual conversation with her. I'm sure that she's not very talkative because she's still getting used to everything."

"Maybe we should invite her to Kisaragi Park with us," Minami suggested. "I'm sure she would have fun. I mean it's probably better than staying alone in her house."

"Um, I'm fine," Shizuka kindly said. "I mean, I don't want to be a bother or anything."

"Oh please," Minami gave her the puppy dog eyes. "We want you to come!"

"Please?" Mizuki asked. "It'll be fun! We want to get you know you better!"

"I-I-" Shizuka's was surprised. "Fine.." She wasn't used to people trying to get to know her, but she could tell they'd be hurt if she didn't. _But, what will you think of me if you do know me?  
_

She glanced over at Hideyoshi, who gave her an apologetic look as if he was sorry they were forcing her to do something she didn't want. She gave him a reassuring shake of her head, indicating that it was fine.

* * *

"I wonder where she is," Akihisa said, looking out for Shizuka, who had yet to arrive. "You don't think she's not coming do you?"

"I mean, it didn't seem like she wanted to come in the first place," Yuuji sighed.

"I hope we didn't scare her off," Minami frowned. "Maybe I was a bit too pushy."

"Hideyoshi look out!"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Damn it," Shizuka cursed under her breath. "I'm pretty sure it's this way."

She glanced down at her watch and hurried up, hating that she was already late. Normally she wouldn't go but they looked like they really wanted her to come along. She also felt bad if they were looking forward to seeing her. Shizuka pulled out her map and checked where she was heading again. She scowled when she noticed she took a wrong turn again, and went back in the direction she came. Finally finding the street she was supposed to head up, she ran towards the entrance of the park.

Seeing the people she was supposed to meet, Shizuka sped up. She caught Minami's attention, but before anyone of them could exchange words she tripped over herself just as she reached them. She let out a small squeak as she toppled over into Hideyoshi who did not react to Minami's eyes were shut as she embraced for the pain of hitting the cement. When she felt an soft impact, and heard what sounded like an 'oof' she opened her eyes. She was met with wide green eyes.

Hideyoshi stared into Shizuka's blue eyes; it was hard not to with her so close to his face. With Shizuka straddling him it was either her eyes or her chest, and he certainly didn't want to get beat up by any of the girls. She had her long hair down, and some of her bangs brushed against his face. What made it more awkward was the fact that it took a moment for Shizuka to register what was happening. Without her glasses she could barely see, so even though she could identify his eyes she had no idea what position they were in, or who he was.

Her reaction what she did realize though was something the average person would laugh at; Hideyoshi was happy that his sister present or he wouldn't hear the end of it. She let out a gasp and her eyes widened. Shizuka froze in place, having no idea what to do or two of them stayed that way, completely forgetting about the friends who clearly saw what was going on until they heard a camera click. "This is definitely going to sell well," someone said from behind them.

"Kouta delete that right now!" Hideyoshi barked from underneath Shizuka. "Don't take pictures of us!"

"Not a chance," Kouta grinned. "You and Shizuka in such a pose will be popular beyond belief! Girls will love it because of how cute and 'romantic' it is too! It's a win-win!"

That's when Shizuka realized the provocative nature of the position she was in. She had been so unsure what to do that she forgot what it looked like to their people, and that they were in a public place. Hideyoshi's hands were raised above his head, and his shirt was riding up. At first glance it looked like Shizuka had tackled the embarrassed boy to the ground and was going to kiss him or possibly do more.

"I'm sorry!" Shizuka exclaimed, her face going bright red. She immediately jumping of Hideyoshi as the rest of the group couldn't help but laugh at how long it took for her to register what was happening. She doubted that they would just forget about it as nothing happened.

"Hideyoshi has nice looking eyes doesn't he?" Akihisa teased her, clearly trying to get s fun reaction from her. She felt like trying to run and hide in the furthest cave she could find and die of embarrassment.

"Lay off her," Minami smacked Akihisa over the head. While funny, she couldn't help but pity the girl who looked like she wanted to cry any minute after what he said.

"But you have to admit it was funny!"

"At least you're here now," Mizuki smiled at Shizuka, trying to change the subject. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"O-oh not at all," Shizuka shook her head. She knew what Mizuki was doing, and was grateful for it. "I was rushing to get here." _And I got lost multiple times. But you don't need to know that._

"Well let's go then," Mizuki smiled. "Now come on, it'll be fun."

Shizuka nodded and began to follow them. She was still phased about what had happened. Shizuka wasn't a very physical person, and being that close to someone was something she had no experience with. She wasn't going to admit it out loud, but Akihisa was right when he said Hideyoshi had pretty eyes. So entranced in her thoughts, Shizuka paid no heed to what was actually in front of her, and let out a yelp when she walked straight into a tree. She curses herself, and felt around for her glasses.

"Hold on a minute, stay still," she heard. She recognized and did what he said, though afraid what was going to happen. "There," he said as he put Shizuka's glasses on for her. Shizuka bolted up straight and staggered back, not wanting to get to close to him. "You alright?"

"I-I'm fine!" Shizuka hastily replied. She could feel the grins from the other girls behind her.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to go on the roller coaster?" Yuuji asked.

"Yuuji," Shouko suddenly appeared behind him. "Are you being unfaithful?"

"What?" Yuuji exclaimed. "Where did you come from? And no!"

"I've been following you since you got here."

"Why?"

"To make sure you don't try anything." Shouko pinched Yuuji when he rolled his eyes. "If we're going to marry I have to make sure you're faithful."

"I'm not getting on that thing," Shizuka refused, ignoring Shouko's sudden appearance.

"Are you scared?" Akihisa asked, jokingly. Shizuka scowled, not answering.

"Go on ahead, I'll wait."

Akihisa gave her a weary look, but stopped when she sat down on the bench nearby. It was obvious that she wasn't going to change her mind. "Well let's go then," Minami shoved Akihisa. "The sooner we get on, the less Shizuka has to wait."

Shizuka watched as the group of friends got on the roller coaster. Akihisa wasn't completely wrong with his guess. Shizuka had never been on a roller coaster before, but she hated the feeling of dropping down rabidly, though she wasn't going to say it out loud.

"You're not going with them?" Shizuka asked as she felt a familiar person sit next to her.

"Nope. I'll wait with you," Hideyoshi replied, crossing his arms. "It would be kind of rude to leave you alone after we invited you here."

"I don't want to be a bother though. If you want to go you should."

"Trust me, you're not. I don't like roller coasters anyways."

"Alright then," Shizuka replied. She wasn't sure how she was going to hold a conversation with Hideyoshi, so the two of them sat next to each other in what seemed like an awkward endless silence. She had no idea what to say to him, nor was she sure if she could even bring herself to.

"I'm going to go over to the gift shop. I need to pick something up for my sister. Do you want to come with me?" Before Shizuka could answer Hideyoshi grabbed her hand.

"When they arrived Hideyoshi told her he would be back soon, and he needed to ask a staff member something. Not wanting to stand around awkwardly, Shizuka walked around, skimming over everything.

Most of the items were the stereotypical tourist things, like t-shirts and trinkets, but they had a few things like stuffed animals and books. Shizuka walked over to the stuffed toys, curious to see what they were. She felt a bit childish, but one particular toy caught her attention.

It was a strange looking monster, that was clearly from fiction. Most thought it was some kind of griffin or chimera but she knew better. It was a supposed to be a some sort of lion-humanoid, representing a certain race in books. The character was supposed to be a fearsome animal-like monster that stood on its hind legs. However due to the nature of it being a plush toy, it looked hardly dangerous at all. Even though the plush toy had fangs and horns, they were soft and face was barely anything scary due to its ridiculously bushy brows and mane.

She was going to pick it up and look at it when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "I didn't think that you were into those kinds of things."

"I was just looking at it because it reminded me of something," Shizuka wasn't lying, she just wasn't telling the whole truth. She wouldn't want to admit that she was thinking of buying something that he probably considered childish. The brown-haired girl really didn't want him to think that she was weird.

"It's cute," the response that she received was something she wasn't expecting. "It's from a fictional novel I'm assuming? I wonder what it's doing here. Are you going to buy it?" Hideyoshi picked it up and stared at it. It was clear that it was supposed to look fearsome but he couldn't take the monster seriously. Hideyoshi wanted to laugh at her reaction. Shizuka paused, furrowing her brow before politely saying no and putting the plush toy back. It was very obvious that she wanted to say yes, and it was bothering her until they left the store. He wanted to tell her to go and buy it if she was bothered that much but he refrained from doing so.

"Excuse me," Hideyoshi stopped when he felt a tug on his pant legs. Shizuka paused to see why he had stopped. A young girl holding a teddybear had grabbed onto his pants to gain his attention. "I lost my mama can you help?"

"When was the last time you saw your mother?" Shizuka bent down.

"I dunno!" The girl looked like she was going to cry.

"Alright, well come with us and we'll take you to the information stand," Hideyoshi replied. "Follow us."

"What about the others? Will they not know where we are?"

"They have my number if they need to find us."

The two of them sat with the girl until the sun started to go down. By then most of the people had gone home, and they became worried if they would even find the girl's mother. Nobody had come to the stand asking about a lost child, and the staff at the information stand were taking turns patrolling around to see if they could find someone who was. It bothered the two teenagers because they weren't sure what to do if someone never showed up. Another half hour passed before they finally met someone. A woman came running up to them with a staff member, and was quickly introduced as the girls mother. The woman explained that her daughter had a bad habit of getting lost at and she assumed the girl had gone to the Ferris wheel because her uncle worked there.

"I am so sorry for the trouble I caused," the women apologized. "It's my fault for not being more careful. I hope your date wasn't completely ruined."

Shizuka gawked at the statement, not sure how to respond. Luckily Hideyoshi was able to. "No it's fine. We aren't even..."

"Oh look at the time! We have to go," the mother said, grabbing her child's hand. "Once again I'm really sorry. Akira say thank you."

"Thank you," the girl grinned before she left with her mother towards the exit.

Shizuka was going to speak, but then she was interrupted by familiar voices. When they turned to look the two students were greeted by their friends. "Shizuka! There you guys are!"

"If you were looking for us all you had to do was call me," Hideyoshi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"If you wanted to have some alone time with Shizuka for a date you could have just told us," Akihisa said. "I mean we would totally understand. I mean - she's a total cutie and she's got a great body. Just look at -." Hideyoshi raised an eyebrow and Yuuji face palmed, both knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"Aki..." Both Mizuki and and Minami were beyond angry. Minami punched him right in the face. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't talk about a girl so shamelessly like that!"

"I'm sorry! Shizuka help me!" Akihisa cried as he felt Minami tighten her vice grip around her.

"No," Shizuka's answer made Akihisa whimper. "Plus I don't want to get hit by her."

"It's too bad you spent most of the time helping that kid," Yuuji said to Hideyoshi. "The park's going to close soon."

"Oh that's right," Mizuki turned toward her new friend. "We brought you here to have fun but most of the things are closed now. Was there anything you were looking forward to? Maybe it's still open."

"I didn't really come for the rides. In fact I've only been to a place like this once before."

"You're kidding right?" Akihisa spoke up. "How long ago was that?"

"Over ten years."

"Well there's always the Ferris wheel," Yuuji suggested. "You can also get nice view."

"Ooh that's right! It's going to be sunset too," Mizuki got excited at the suggestion. "It'll look very pretty."

* * *

Shizuka gaped how large it was when they led her to the ride. She had never actually been on one before. Her mother had a fear of heights so during her last visit they avoided it. The Ferris wheel could hold up to six people in one cabinet, but with eight people they decided to put Shizuka in one with Hideyoshi. Akihisa protested at first, but then he was promptly bopped on the head by Minami.

"Oh wow we really are high," Shizuka looked out the window of the cabinet in awe at what she saw.

"Yeah," Hideyoshi agreed, sitting across from her. He wanted to chuckle at Shizuka, who looked like she was enjoying herself. "Taking a picture?" He asked when he saw her pull out her camera from her messenger bag.

"Definitely," Shizuka replied. "It looks beautiful. Plus I want to paint this when I get a chance."

"You paint?"

"Why do you think I have a high mark in the arts?"

"True," Hideyoshi smirked. He stood up, which grabbed Shizuka's attention. She didn't take her eyes off him, curious to know what he was doing. She shifted when he sat right beside her; she wasn't used to being so close to someone alone, especially in such a small place.

"What are you doing?" Hideyoshi picked up her camera. He got uncomfortably close to Shizuka, definitely invading her personal space. Lifting up the camera he pressed a button and there was a click.

"Take a look," he gave the camera back to her, with it previewing the image. "I think it looks nice." It was a picture of the two of them with the sunset in the background. Hideyoshi had a smile on his face, while Shizuka had a slightly confused yet happy face too. Shizuka was relieved that the blush on her face was not clearly visible.

"I'll send it to you when I get home," Shizuka said in a quiet voice. She looked at the image fondly before she out the camera away.

The Ferris wheel came to a stop, giving them the indication that the rotation was finished. When they heard the click of the door they got out, and saw the rest of the group, who all smiles at them.

"So how was it?" Mizuki asked.

"It was amazing," Shizuka replied, giving the description something they weren't expecting. "I never imagined my first time would be like that." Everyone gawked at the comment she had made. What she said had some serious sexual implications, especially with the way she said it. Her voice was still quiet from how close Hideyoshi had gotten to her. The boys with the exception of Hideyoshi had their faces go red as if their noses were going to gush out blood.

"Well the Ferris wheel is a common place in fiction but I never would have expected you guys to do it," Kouta murmured. Unfortunately Minami heard him.

"What was that?" She grabbed Kouta and glares at him.

"Shizuka you mustn't say those things!" Mizuki lectured. Hideyoshi wanted to laugh at Shizuka's reaction, who finally realized the perverse nature of what she said.

"Not like that you perverts!" Shizuka slapped Akihisa. Yuuji was already suffering from Shouko and Kouta was feeling Minami's wrath. "That ride was literally my first time on a Ferris wheel. I said it was amazing because there was a sunset that was arguably the best one I've ever seen."

* * *

"I'm home," Hideyoshi called as he entered the house.

"You're home pretty late," his sister replied. "Did you have time with your stupid friends?"

"I probably had more fun than you. What have you been doing all day? Reading yaoi?"

Yuuko closed her book and scowled, but then smirked devilishly. "The transfer student was there with you wasn't she? How's your courtship going?"

"We had fun. And for your information we have no relationship like that," Yuuko grinned at his reaction. He was slightly blushing, so she turned around to look at him.

"Really? Well then mind telling me what's going on in this picture?" Hideyoshi's eyes widened when he saw a picture of Shizuka on top of him from earlier in the day. "A classmate of mine saw it and sent me a picture."

"T-that," Hideyoshi composed himself, but his face was a bit red. "That was an accident. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into me."

"Likely story," Yuuko wasn't convinced.

"Whatever," Hideyoshi clicked his tongue. "I bought what you asked for. It's on the table."

"What's the other thing in the bag?"

"A gift for someone," Hideyoshi answered vaguely as he went to his room where he fell on the bed. He heard a chime, and checked his email on his phone.

 _I had fun._

 _\- Shizuka_

 _P.s. Here is the photo._

Hideyoshi opened the attachment and smiled when he saw the picture.


	3. Chapter 3: Swimsuits

**I changed the rating of the story to M. This story was literally written for my guilty pleasure, so some of the stuff is suggestive. This story was going to be rated M to begin with, but then I decided not to so that it would be drawn to more people's attention.**

 **I feel uncomfortable with the rating being T as of now, and I would feel even more uncomfortable with that rating after this chapter.**

 **Changing the rating to M gives me more freedom to write this story.**

* * *

"Listen up!" Hiraga Genji, the class representative for D spoke confidently to his class. "Last year we planned to attack Sakamoto Yuuji by surprise, assuming that Himeji Minami would be sent to the front lines. This failed because Sakamoto was stronger than we expected."

"Our plan this time is to rally half of our top students to attack Sakamoto while the rest of you go to the front. I'll be going with the group stealing him, that way if Himeji gets through the front lines I'm not a sitting duck. Any questions?"

* * *

"So we're just going to wait here?" Akihisa asked.

"Correct," Yuuji replied.

"Class-D isn't stupid. What kind of idiot would fall for the same trick a second time?"

"Besides you?" Yuuji smirked. "Trust me, if I know anything about Hiraga he'll try a similar strategy. He might even show up himself."

"If that's the case then why not get Mizuki to stay with us. He's going to send more people."

"Because he would know something was up and wouldn't try the same strategy. Trust me, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"We have you now Sakamoto!" Yuuji calmly looked towards the voice, spotting the class representative with multiple other students. "You can't possible defeat all of us with just the two of you. Did you seriously think the same strategy would work this time? It doesn't matter how high your score is, we out number you."

"Changing your position to throw off Himeji; impressive," Yuuji chuckled, summoning his avatar. "But by doing so you moved from one danger to another."

"What are you talking about?" Hiraga retorted. "Attack!"

"How can you be so calm?" Akihisa shouted. "Aw man this is going to hurt!" He really didn't look forward to the incoming pain he was going to receive.

"I summon my avatar!" The heard a female voice cry.

"That's why," Yuuji smirked.

"Shizuka!" Akihisa exclaimed, very happy to see his friend. "We're saved!"

"How is her score so high?" Hiraga said out loud. "Don't tell me we have a second Himeji!"

"My grades didn't transfer over so I was put in Class-F because I had a score of 0 when I enrolled," Shizuka explained as her avatar attacked the others. "Now get ready. You're going to have to go through me first."

* * *

"Alright!" Akihisa cheered as he sat down next to everyone else. "We defeated Class-D!" He was particularly happy because he avoided any physical pain.

"I'm surprised they were stupid enough to try the same strategy," Minami shrugged as she opened up her lunch. She popped piece of chicken in her mouth and continued speaking. "You would think they would learn."

"But their strategy makes sense," Shizuka sipped some tea from her thermos. The hot tea fogged up her glasses. "It probably would have worked if Yuuji hadn't changed his strategy at all. If Yuuji told me to go to the front with the rest of you we probably would have lost."

"Whatever," Akihisa scoffed. "We still one and that's what matters. We should totally celebrate! The pool's going to be open."

"That sounds like fun," Mizuki agreed.

"You probably just want to see us in swimsuits," Minami said bitterly, knowing that she didn't have a particularly large bust, and didn't want Akihisa looking at it.

"We don't exactly have any other plans to spend the day," Yuuji commented. "We should go."

"Agreed," Shouko's voice behind Yuuji made him flinch. He instantly regretted what he said, because he knew that Shouko was going to insist coming along with them. And with the girls in swimsuits he knew that having punishment due to 'peaking' was going to be unavoidable.

"The thought of girls wearing practically nothing but swimsuits must entice you huh Kouta," Aiko popped up from behind Shouko. "You'll probably be taking lots of pictures right?" Aiko suggestively whispered in his ear, making him go bright red.

"Who's that?" Shizuka asked, pointing to the green-haired girl.

"That's Kudo Aiko," Shouko answered. "She's a fellow class-A student."

"Are you in Shizuka?" Akihisa looked towards the girl for an answer.

"I'll have to think about it," Shizuoka's glasses began to clear of fog as she put down her thermos. "I don't exactly have a swimsuit."

"You could borrow one of mine," Minami offered.

"I don't think a swimsuit would fit," Shizuka kindly rejected her offer. "We're not exactly the same size…" Akihisa and Kouta snickered, earning a glare from the two girls.

"Well you can always come and hang out with us. You don't have to get in the pool."

* * *

"Sorry guys," Minami ran towards her friends, who were all waiting outside the entrance to the pool. Her sister Hazuki trailing close behind. "My sister wanted to come along with me. I hope you don't mind."

"Hi Mr. Idiot and Ms. Pretty!"

"Oh Hideyoshi you can't come with us," Akihisa stopped Hideyoshi as they reached the entrance to the change rooms.

"But I'm a guy!"

"Oh yeah that's right," Mizuki responded. "Hideyoshi you have to come with us."

"But I'm not a girl! Why don't you guys believe me?"

"Hideyoshi," Yuuji grabbed the poor boys attention. "That won't be an issue. Remember? There's a room just for you."

Hideyoshi begrudgingly went into the change room labeled 'Hideyoshi', not understanding why his friend's couldn't get over his gender.

* * *

"Aw the water's nice," Akihisa smiled as he swam around the pool. Yuuji and Kouta were sitting at the edge, with their feet in the water. "I wonder what's taking the girls so long."

"You don't think..." Kouta gave a sly smile.

"No," Yuuji detected the perverse ideas going through Kouta's head. "I'm sure something just came up. Either that or they're just talking to each other."

Just as Yuuji spoke he heard the familiar voice of Mizuki apologizing for keeping them waiting. Turning his head, he saw Mizuki, Minami, and Shouko walking towards them. Minami wore a light blue two-piece bathing suit, while Aiko, Mizuki, and Shouko wore bikinis which complimented their hair. Akihisa and Kouta received a glare from Minami, who knew they weren't doing a good job at hiding where they were staring. Yuuji wisely looked away for a moment, so that Shouko wouldn't accuse him of wandering eyes.

Aiko pulled on her bikini bottom and let it go so it snapped back to tease the boys. She smirked at their reaction.

"You guys look nice," they heard Hideyoshi's voice from behind them. He ran over to them wearing some swim trunks over top of what looked like a female bathing suit. He noticed that Shizuka still hadn't appeared. "Did anyone get any news from Shizuka? Is she coming?"

"That's so sweet Hideyoshi, you're excited to see Shizuka," Hideyoshi flinched at the comment Mizuki made.

"You're keen to see what she looks like in a swimsuit right?" Akihisa gave Hideyoshi a sly nudge.

"I'm not a pervert like you," Hideyoshi rolled his eyes.

"Shizuka said that she would come around later," Minami responded after slapping Akihisa. "She has some stuff to do."

"Is that the girl you were talking about earlier? The one you were mumbling about being a bit jealous because of your chest-" Minami immediately put her hand over her sisters mouth.

"That's private information Hazuki!"

"Ooh she's cute," Aiko said. "Just imagine her in a swim suit. I'm sure she would be quite a looker. "

* * *

"Is this the place?" Shizuka adjusted her glasses as she looked at the sign. Just to be sure she walked to the fence to see if anyone was there. In side she saw looked and sounded like her classmates. Confirming that it was them, she went back to the entrance, and went through the doors. She was very confused when she saw a sign labeled 'Hideyoshi.'

"Hey Shizuka!" Minami looked up from the pool, seeing their friend. Shizuka quickly dropped her bag near a chair and the walked closer to the pool. "It's about time you showed."

"Sorry about that," Shizuka replied, leaning at the edge of the pool to get eye level. "How's the water?"

Before Minami could answer Akihisa called out. "Hey Shizuka! Aw why aren't you wearing a swimsuit?"

"I haven't changed," Shizuka rolled her eyes.

"Well hurry and join us in the pool. I'm sure Hideyoshi would love to see you wearing one!" Hideyoshi quickly swatted at Akihisa.

"I'm sure he wouldn't be the only one," Shizuka muttered in English under her breath. "Why is Hideyoshi wearing a girl's swimsuit?"

"Because it's what the store owner have me when I asked for a normal swimsuit."

"You didn't check before you bought it?"

"I was with my sister. She wanted to get out of the store so I didn't have time."

"Oh yeah before I forget," Minami interrupted. "This is my sister Hazuki." Shizuka looked over to see a little brown-haired girl.

"Wow you're cuter than I imagined." Hazuki said excitedly, her eyes practically sparkling.

"Thanks?" Shizuka wasn't sure what to really say. She had never met someone so bubbly.

"Swim with us!"

"Alright," Shizuka said, standing up to go change. "I'll be right back." But Shizuka hadn't realized there was a puddle of water near where she was. She slipped losing her balance, and found herself falling headfirst into the pool.

"Fuuuuuuu-" Shizuka screamed in English as she made a large splash into the pool, getting everyone else wet. Several moments later Shizuka's head popped out from underneath the water, sputtering as she flailed, gasping for air. She then quickly made her way to the ladder.

Her friend's gawked at her when she stood up out of the pool.

"What?" Shizuka looked at them, completely soaked from head to toe. Akihisa's face had turned bright red, while Kouta was eagerly snapping pictures. Mizuki and Minami were standing in shock. "Is there a problem?"

"Shizuka your clothes!" Minami shouted. Shizuka had no clue that her white shirt had become completely see through, showing off her modest bust and her bra.

"No peeking," Shouko poked Yuuji's eyes.

"I wasn't! God damn it woman!" Yuuji rolled around clutching his face.

Aiko gave a wolf whistle.

"Oh shit my glasses!" Shizuka swore again in English. "I have to get them!" Her friend's watched her speak in a language they couldn't understand, before she dove back into the pool. She could barely see, and had to feel around, hoping to grab them.

After several worrisome minutes she emerged again, swimming over to the edge near Hideyoshi. She felt the object in her hand, but then her eyes widened when she realized something bad.

"FUCK!" Shizuka panicked. "My glasses! No!"

"Are you okay?" Hideyoshi leaned over to see why she was upset while she muttered in English. "Oh your glasses are broken."

"I can barely see anything in front of me!" Shizuka cried, pulling herself out of the water. She sat on the edge with her feet on the water, not caring about her shirt.

"Shizuka what are you doing?" Mizuki exclaimed, as they watched their friend start to in unbutton the top.

"It's wet and needs to dry," Shizuka replied, standing up to go to her bag.

"But we can see your bra!" Hideyoshi looked away.

"Well than stop staring you perverts."

* * *

"Is that better?" Shizuka came out of the change room five minutes later wearing a bikini.

"Yes," Minami said, uncovering Akihisa's eyes.

"I still don't understand how wearing a bathing suit like this versus my underwear really made that much of a difference to you. They both don't cover the same things..." Shizuka said. Hideyoshi agreed, still with slightly pink cheeks.

"Well you look good," Akihisa said. "Don't you agree Hideyoshi?"

"Yeah," Hideyoshi said, happy that Shizuka couldn't see his face well enough to make out his expression.

"Why don't you come swimming?" Hazuki pleaded. "I want to play Marco Polo!"

"Fine," Shizuka jumped into the water, and then walked over to the others. She gave Hideyoshi an odd look.

"Don't remind me," Hideyoshi said.

"Alright I'll go first!" Akihisa said, closing his eyes. "Marco!"

"Polo!" Everyone else began to move around as Akihisa stumbled around. Whenever he called, they would call back, but he seemed to get the wrong direction every time. He had his arms out I front of him, to feel if he hit a wall.

Feeling something soft, he paused, confused. Then he suddenly screamed when he felt himself being pummelled. "You pervert!" He heard Minami scream. "You probably wanted to play so you could get away with feeling people up!"

"I can't see anything! It's not my fault!" Akihisa screamed in pain as the red-head practically broke his back.

"Say you're sorry!"

"Why would I say sorry to someone who's trying to kill me?"

"I wasn't the one you felt up!" Shizuka blushed and stayed silent, crossing her arms while Minami scolded the boy. It took a moment to register that Akihisa had grabbed her chest by accident, but before she could slap him Minami got to the punch. "Picking on a girl who can't see; you perverted idiot!"

"Wow Akihisa," Aiko. "You're a frisky one aren't you?"

"That's not helping!"

* * *

 _"Hey Shizuka we're planning on going to a bathhouse later. Do you want to join us?"_

 _"Considering I won't be able to go home without being able to see anything, you could drag me to anywhere and there wouldn't be much I could do about it."_

"Oh no Hideyoshi you can't come with us," Akihisa said as they were going to enter the segregated hot springs.

"Yeah Hideyoshi you have to come with us," Mizuki agreed.

"But I'm a guy!" Hideyoshi protested.

"But he's a guy!" Shizuka exclaimed. She knew that she certainly wasn't going to be in a bathing area with him, especially if it was one where she was going to be naked, regardless of if she was supposed to wear a towel or not. "I'm not bathing near him!"

"There's no need to be embarrassed about your body. We're all girls after all," Mizuki said.

"That's not the issue!" Shizuka replied. "The issue right now is that you're trying to bring a guy into a female bath!"

"Calm down Shizuka," Yuuji said. "This place has a separate bath for Hideyoshi too." She looked towards the signs and noticed a third door that was labeled 'Hideyoshi.' Before she could ask why he had his own area at both the pool and the bathhouse she felt Hazuki pull on her arm.

"Come on let's go!" Hazuki smiled, dragging Shizuka into the changing rooms. Shizuka smiled at how enthusiastic Minami's little sister was. Miami and Mizuki giggled at the sight of Shizuka stumbling, following close behind them.

* * *

Shizuka felt quite uncomfortable with undressing in the changing room. Even though the other girls were doing the same thing she couldn't help but be embarrassed. She glanced over at Mizuki and Minami who were talking so casually even though they had nothing on except for a towel and wondered how they could do so.

"I'm going to change in the shower..." Shizuka quickly hopped into one of the small enclosed with a towel in hand. "Don't wait for me," she said as she pulled the curtain closed. She took off her shirt, and then slowly her pants. She paused and then with an uncomfortable sigh she took off the rest of her clothes and wrapped the towel around her. With a final sigh she let her hair out of its tie, causing her brown hair to cascade down her back.

She carefully exited the shower, and put her clothes away before slowly walking towards the entrance to the actual bathing area. Shizuka slipped into the hot water, sucking in a bit of air in reaction until she was sitting with the water coming up to just below her shoulders.

"Wow you look so pretty!" Hazuki said. Shizuka had an uncomfortable look on her face, which went a bright red. She was happy they couldn't tell if it was because of the steam and awkwardly tugged at the towel, trying to readjust it so it was secure.

"This is the first time we've seen you with your hair down," Mizuki said. "I didn't know it was so long. Why don't you wear it down at school?"

"It can be annoying to deal with when it's down," Shizuka shrugged. She twirled the end of the strands on her shoulder. "Flicking it out of my face all the time and having to make sure it doesn't get tangled on everything…"

"It's not that bad," Mizuki said. "Right Shouko?"

Shouko gave a nod in response.

Aiko snuck up behind Shizuka, using the steam to her advantage. Her arms slinked around and up, and she groped Shizuka's chest. The brown haired girl gave out a high yelp as she felt the sudden warmth and grip on her. Aiko gave a devilish grin as Shizuka's face went bright red. "Wow Ookami you have pretty big boobs," Aiko cheerfully said, completely ignoring Shizuka's reaction and discomfort. "Your swimsuit and your bra didn't really show them off well."

"W-what are you doing?" Shizuka squirmed out of Aiko's grip and immediately crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to cover them. "Don't touch me like that!"

"How big are you, a D?" Aiko completely ignored what Shizuka had said. "You filled my hands pretty well." She tried to grab Shizuka again but Shizuka fought her off and then slipped further into the water.

"Why are you focusing so much on my chest? It's not like I'm that big anyway!" Shizuka frowned, with her cheeks red. "Mizuki and Kirishima-san probably have larger bust than me!"

"Yeah but she doesn't let me grope them," Aiko shrugged.

"Well I'm not letting you grope mine either!" Shizuka exclaimed. Aiko simply giggled at her reaction.

"Yeah but your reaction is priceless."

"Stay away from me," Shizuka grumbled.

"Well at least the guys can't hear us right now," Minami said. "They can't try to peep on us either."

"You act as if they've done it before," Shizuka replied.

"That's because they have," Minami sighed. "Honestly those boys are hopeless."

"Wait so if they're not next to us, what's beyond that bamboo wall?" Shizuka knocked on it, testing how thin it was.

"Oh that's Hideyoshi's bathing area," Mizuki replied.

"So he probably heard me," Shizuka buried her face into the water more. "God damn."

"Aw that's cute," Aiko teased. "You like Hideyoshi don't lie."

"How did you get that conclusion? It doesn't matter who's beyond that wall," Shizuka snapped. "I don't need them hearing you scream about my chest."

* * *

Hideyoshi slowly sat down into the water. He let out a relaxing sigh as he felt the hot water. While he would have wanted to be with the guys, he was sort of happy he had time to himself. No doubt that the guys would be talking about the incident with Shizuka.

He was willing to admit she was cute, but he wasn't going to gawk at her like the others. What he wasn't going to admit was that he really liked seeing her in a swimsuit, and that he blushed immensely when he saw her underwear. In fact he begrudgingly admitted to himself that he wouldn't have minded having her stay in her underwear instead of changing.

"God damn it when did I become such a pervert," Hideyoshi said to himself. He closed his eyes, but then opened them when he heard a muffled scream.

"Why are you focusing so much on my chest? It's not like I'm that big anyway!" He recognised the voice instantly, and blush immediately ran over his face.

"What the hell are those girls doing?" Hideyoshi muttered.


	4. Chapter 4: Cuddles

"Oh God!" Shizuka screamed as she quickly ran out of her room, throwing her blazer on. She hastily put in her socks and shoes before grabbing her bag. "I'm late! Hisashi you're driving me to school. Come on!"

"What?" A guy with a piece of toast in him mouth said. "Why do I have to drive you?"

"Because without my glasses I can't see anything and I don't have contacts that are the right prescription," Shizuka replied, dragging her brother down the apartment steps. "Plus you were the one who fiddled with the alarm anyways."

"Alright! Alright!" Hisashi begged as they reached the car. "God damn it woman, stop pulling on my ear! I get it!"

"You're also driving me home," Shizuka said in English as she stepped out of the car when they arrived at the academy. "I can't make it home if I'm blind.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it," Hisashi waved his hand dismissively. "Call me at the end of the day when you want me to pick you up. And yes I'll make sure I'm not asleep when you do."

Shizuka made her way to the classroom, walking at a quick pace. She quickly turned scorned, failing to notice another student, and collided with them hard.

"Ouch," a female voice said. "Watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry!" Shizuka rubbed her head before dashing off again, not wanting to be late. "I'm almost there." Her watch said that she had two minutes to go. She panted as she grabbed on the handle and practically tore the door off the wall.

"Ookami Shizuka?"

"Here!" Shizuka exclaimed, looking absolutely exhausted and out of breath. "I'm here." She was given a strange look as she proceeded to sit at her assigned desk - which wasn't much of one at all.

"You're wearing your hair down today?" Minami asked when she saw Shizuka bush it out of her face."

"Yeah I didn't have time put it up this morning," Shizuka replied, rummaging through her pockets. She paused after a moment and then sighed, cursing under her breath. "Looks like I won't be wearing it up today. I left something to tie it back at home."

"You're not wearing your glasses today either?" Hideyoshi sat down beside her. "Are you wearing contacts?"

"Nope," Shizuka shook her head. "I don't have contacts and even if I did, I didn't have enough time this morning."

"So how did you get to school then? Yesterday you seemed like you could barely walk down the street."

"My brother drove me," Shizuka huffed. "He's actually the reason I'm late. He turned off my alarm."

"You have a brother? How old is he?"

"Twenty five," Shizuka replied. "He's not the brightest person for his age. I'm surprised he managed to live on his own in England for a while."

"Sounds like someone I know," Akihisa said, thinking about his sister.

"Excuse me," Shizuka said after she let out a loud sneeze. "I've been feeling a little strange recently. I don't think falling into the pool fully clothed helped very much."

* * *

"Wow Aki you actually have a decent lunch today," Minami looked over at his container. "Did you sister help you cook it?"

"She can barely cook!" Akihisa scoffed at Minami's suggestion. "She just makes sure I actually cook something decent for my lunch."

"And that you don't spend all of your money on video games," Yuuji added, earning a glare from his friend.

"You're not eating Shizuka?" Hideyoshi looked at her and noticed she was the only one who wasn't eating.

"I didn't have time this morning to make something for lunch. Don't worry I'm not that hungry," Shizuka smiled politely. Unfortunately her stomach decides to not go with her lie and let out a loud growl. Embarrassed, Shizuka scratched her head and laughed nervously.

"Well I could give you some of mine," Hideyoshi offered.

"Nah I couldn't do that," Shizuka refused out of politeness.

"I have an extra bento if you want it," Mizuki's offered Shizuka. The boys immediately reacted poorly to the statement, knowing how bad Mizuki's food was. They looked dreadfully at Shizuka to see what her response was.

"Why do you have a second one?" Shizuka asked suspiciously, noticing the faces the guys were making. They looked deathly afraid, like they had tried her good before and found it terrible.

"Oh I made this for everyone," Mizuki smiled, not noticing her friend's shiver at the thought. "But if you're hungry you can have it."

"I..." Shizuka was about to refuse but then realized that if she didn't eat it she would risk insulting Mizujki and then everyone else would have to. "Thank you Mizuki." Shizuka slowly took the box smiling, but inside she feared for her life.

Her friend's eagerly watched as she used her chopsticks to pick up one of the items. Shizuka then put it in her mouth and after a few minutes she swallowed.

"That wasn't too bad," Shizuka said, but her smile was short lived. She keeled over, and Akihisa caught her.

"Shizuka are you okay?" He asked.

"Can't breathe," Shizuka coughed, slipping out of his grip. Akihisa struggled to keep her from collapsing on the floor but failed when his grip slipped to her chest. He immediately let go to avoid getting beat by Minami.

Shizuka made no attempt to stand up, and rolled over so she was on her back. She pulled at her tie to get it loose and then undid her blazer. "Why is it so hot?" She wheezed, panting while her face was slightly red. Shizuka started to unbutton her collar and then one button on her blouse. She felt her head spinning, before she finally closed her eyes.

"Maybe I used too much spice," Mizuki said, but everyone knew it probably wasn't the case. It was hard to believe she was completely unaware of her horrible culinary skills.

"Shizuka? Shizuka!" Minami called the girl's name while she poked her. "You going to be okay? You're not dying on us are you?" Shizuka's only response was panting and wheezing.

"We have to get her to the nurse!" Akihisa exclaimed.

"Well we'd better hurry," Hideyoshi picked up Shizuka bridal style. "The sooner we get her there the better."

The nurse's office wasn't too far away. It was on the same floor, just down a separate wing of the school. When they arrived though they found that the lights were off.

The door wasn't unlocked, so they tucked her into one of the beds and left her to sleep.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Hideyoshi asked.

"She's fast asleep," the nurse said. It was the end of the day and the group decided to pay Shizuka a visit. "Though I was worried about how's she's going to leave. She shouldn't be walking in her condition.

"Well let's just take her home then," Akihisa suggested. "She said her brother was at home so we should be able to get in no problem."

"That's right," Minami agreed. "Let's go then. Where does she live?" Miami turned to the girl but she received only the sound of breathing.

"I've walked past by her house a few times. I know where she lives," Hideyoshi said, carefully picking up Shizuka. "It's about half an hour away."

"That looks really cute," Mizuki said, looking at Hideyoshi carry Shizuka in his back. Shizuka had a gentle expression, and rested her chin on his shoulder. "She looks adorable."

* * *

"This is it?" Akihisa asked as they stopped on the sidewalk. They arrived at a small two-story house, that seemed to have a small backyard too.

"Does Shizuka garden?" Minami asked as they walked up to the front door, noticing the flowerbed.

"I doubt it," Yuuji said as he knocked on the door. After a few moments they heard a rustling noise and then a click.

"Can I help you?" A young man from behind the door said, opening it. He had shaggy brown hair and some stubble on his chin. "Why is my sister on your back?"

"We're her friends," Minami explained. "She got sick and there's no school nurse at the moment so we brought her home."

The man gave Shizuka a glance before opening the door wider to let them in. He led them to the second floor, where there was a large open space with s table and two couches on either end of them. There were several doors, leading to various bedrooms.

He gestured for them to sit down and grabbed a few more chairs. Hideyoshi sat Shizuka up in the empty couch and then sat next to her. Shizuka made no effort to stay straight and leaned on him.

"I'm Ookami Hisashi," the man introduced, sitting on a stool. "Who are you?" He nodded as everyone introduced themselves and then sighed. He looked at Hideyoshi and smiled. "You her boyfriend?"

"What?" Hideyoshi exclaimed. "No! Why do you say that?"

"I'm sorry," Hisashi held back his laugh at Hideyoshi's reaction. "I just thought you were because Shizuka hates physical contact like that. Anyways, do you mind explaining how she got this way? She only seemed to have a cold this morning."

"She ate some food and then she suddenly collapsed," Hideyoshi explained. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked towards Shizuka. She had moved, and curled up against him.

"What was in the food?" Hisashi asked.

"I have the left overs right here," Mizuki pulled out the bento. Hisashi picked it up and sniffed the container.

"You used too many spices," Hisashi said. "But I doubt that was the cause. You may have just used an ingredient that was slightly off."

"Mngh," Shizuka moaned, catching everyone's attention. She moved and started to lean on his chest. Hideyoshi froze, having no idea what to do. He suddenly felt her put her entire weight on him, and he fell backwards.

He found himself lying on the couch, with Shizuka sleeping on top of him. She clutched his shirt tighter, and nuzzled her face deeper in his chest.

Hisashi let out an uncharacteristic snicker as he watched the scene play out. "Man what did you do to her to get her to act like that?" Cast a spell on her?"

Hideyoshi was going to retort but refrained when Shizuka started to nuzzle again. He was afraid to wake her up so Hideyoshi found himself in an awkward position. He couldn't get up without risking waking her up.

"Kouta!" He snapped in a quiet voice. "What are you doing? Don't take pictures of us."

"But I don't know when a scene like this will ever occur again," Kouta ignored the protest and took another picture.

"Oh that looks nice," Hisashi peered over Kouta's shoulder. "Send that to me will you?"

"You have to admit that's cute," Minami said. The entire situations was laughable.

"Hideyoshi..." Shizuka murmured, barely audible but her brother burst out laughing. Hideyoshi blushed, curious to know what she must have been thinking of.

He looked at Shizuka and after a moment her eyes fluttered open. She felt groggy, and couldn't register who was in front of her. When she did her eyes went wide and it looked like she was speechless, only able to blurt out stuttering.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Hisashi burst out laughing. "Hideyoshi-kun a nice pillow? I'm sure he didn't mind."

Shizuka went bright red, leaping off Hideyoshi and running to her room. "Did you have a nice dream about Hideyoshi-kun?" Hisashi called out after her as she slammed the door shut. He put emphasis on the suffix, making Hideyoshi blush, and Shizuka want to crawl in a hole and die. "Did it feel good to rest your head on his chest and have a strong man to take care of you?"

When he heard no response except a muffled murmur from behind the door he laughed. "Hey come on now," he said. "I'm only joking."

"I hate you so much," Shizuja said in English.

"Love you too," he rolled his eyes before turning back to the others who were awkwardly sitting. Hideyoshi was completely embarrassed, and everyone else was still processing what happened. "Now, who's hungry? I'm sure that you guys will want to talk to Shizuka when she decides to crawl out of her room."

Before any of them could answer a buzzing noise went off. Hisashi pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered. "Hello?" The group noticed his expression go from a cheerful one to very serious easily. "But what about? I think that... No I... Alright goodbye."

* * *

"Shizuka?" Minami knocked on the door. "Your brother made us dinner and some soup for you. Could you please come out?"

She heard a sigh from the other side, and then the door opened. Shizuka followed her down the stairs to the dining room. "You feeling better?" Hisashi asked. "Here's your soup."

Shizuka nodded and sat down at the table, not looking towards anyone and picked up her spoon. As she began sipping it the others started eating the meal he had made. Nobody dared to speak about what had happened earlier. "I'm surprised you cooked all this," Shizuka said.

"I'm not that incompetent you know," Hisashi sighed. "I might be a little lazy but that doesn't mean I can't cook."

"A little lazy? You can barely get out if bed! It's no wonder why you're still single."

"That's not true! I just was sleeping in because I had work off today," Hisashi protested. "I'll have you know the reason I'm single is because I chose to be!"

"Sure," Shizuka scoffed.

"Shizuka?" Hisashi's face suddenly went serious. It was the same look he had when he was talking on the phone.

"Mmmm?" Shizuka took another spoonful of her soup.

"Our parents called."

There was a pause before Shizuka replied. She put down her spoon. "And? What did. They say?"

"The usual." Her friends observed her reaction, and gathered that the usual wasn't good.

"Of course, Shizuka said in a tense tone."That's all they care about is it it?"

"Don't be like that," Hisashi was going to make some justification. "You know that they -"

"I get it," Shizuka interrupted in a loud, uncharacteristic voice. "Don't say what you're going to say. I'm sick of hearing it."

"Don't make a scene," Hisashi sighed.

"Then don't bring it up," Shizuka gathered everyone's plates and brought them to the kitchen to start cleaning.

"Sorry, I have to get back to work," Hisashi suddenly stood up from the table. "If you'll excuse me..." They watched as he walked up the stairs, and disappeared into one of the rooms.

* * *

"Can we help you with anything?" Hideyoshi asked. Shizuka pointed to the clean dishes which were drying. He grabbed a towel and started to dry the dishes so he could put them away.

"Did your brother talk about a sensitive subject?" Minami peered over at Shizuka. "I'm sorry if it was awkward with us around."

"It's fine," Shizuka said. There was another silence as she took the dishes and started to put them away. Hideyoshi passed her more as she placed them in the cabinet.

"We should get going soon," Yuuji looked at the clock on the wall. "It's getting late."


	5. Chapter 5: The Start of a New Vacation

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have a lot going on now. I had a huge falling out with my ex. It started off as just a simple breakup and then things escalated to quickly. On top of that I still have university to deal with.**

 **I was tempted to put in an entire lemon scene but I was concerned about it. Let me know if you want me to put it in.**

* * *

"Where is Shizuka? She wasn't here today." Minami asked. "Is she sick?"

"Nah, she had to help me with some research," Hisashi put the candy back in his mouth. He pulled out a photograph and handed it to them. "Anyways, our parents have another house near a beach and I wanted to invite you up. Shizuka won't because she's always to afraid to ask but I can tell that she would like it if you came. I want to surprise her too so it would be great if you could."

* * *

"Something is on your mind," Akihisa flinched at the remark made by his sister. "Spill. What is it?"

"A friend invited us to their cottage this weekend," Akihisa replied. Akira gave him a raised eyebrow. "I was going to ask if you could drive us."

"How many?"

"Six."

"Who are they?" Akira gave him as sharp glare. "They aren't girls are they?"

"Well there's Kouta, Yuuji, Hideyoshi..."

"That's only four people including yourself. Who are the other two?" Akira leaned in from across the table, getting uncomfortably close. "Don't make me kiss you."

"It's the usual friends!" Akihisa whimpered. "Himeji, and Aiko Minami are the only two that you would have to drive though! Aiko and Shouko are driving up on their own.

"And what about this unnamed friend you speak of that you want to visit?" Akira's forehead was practically touching his. "Are they a girl too?"

"Yes," Akihisa gulped. He closed his eyes bracing for the kiss. He could feel her breath on his face. "But it's supposed to be a surprise! Her brother actually was the one who suggested it!"

"Oh you're no fun," Akira frowned as she retreated. "Now tell me about this friend of yours and her brother."

"She's a new student at school. Her brother thought it would be nice to surprise her," Akihisa quickly explained. "He's actually your age. He even said that if we had anyone else we wanted to invite then we could. You could come and stay with us!"

"I guess that I could so I can keep any eye on you. I wouldn't want you to try to get frisky with any of them," Akira leaned back on her chair. "Plus it would be nice to talk to someone my age for a change. What's your friend's last name?"

"Ookami."

* * *

"So are you guys excited?" Minami asked.

"I read about the beach; apparently it's only a mile away," Mizuki mused. "Plus I'll be able to wear my new swimsuit."

"How about that Hideyoshi?" Akihisa teased the boy as the car they were in turned a corner. "If we can coax Shizuka to go swimming than you'll be able to se her in a swimsuit again."

"Don't use me as an excuse for your own perverted thoughts," Hideyoshi rolled his eyes.

"I hope the incident before hasn't made her afraid to go swimming with us," Mizuki remembered Shizuka getting completely soaked in her street clothes and her glasses broke.

"If anything I feel less inclined to swim with her," Minami muttered under her breath while thinking about her chest. "Plus Akira's pretty big too..."

"Well we can ask her when we get there. Even if she doesn't swim with us, I'm sure she'd come along with us and hang out," Yuuji remarked while he looked out the window. "We've been driving for a while. How far away is this place?"

"Another thirty minutes or so," Akira responded as they made a turn off of the highway. A moment passed before she spoke again. "So what can you tell me about this friend of yours?"

"Her parents sent her back to Japan to live with her brother while they went working. She ended up in Class-F because her grades didn't carry over," Yuuji explained.

"She's really sweet," Mizuki said. "She helps us whenever she can but she can be a bit shy. I don't think she gets out very much."

"She's pretty mature though," Minami added. "Unlike someone we know she's rarely ever late. She's a very reliable person."

"She actually acknowledges that I'm a guy," Hideyoshi huffed. He was a little angry that nobody else thought he was.

"And what about her brother?" Akira made another turn.

"He's a bit older, and he's doing some kind of research. Other than that, there's not much that we know," Yuuji explained.

"He's laid back, and it seems like he's a little bit lazy."

"Again, like someone we know."

"Hey!" Akihisa exclaimed when he realized they were talking about him.

"We're here," Akira said as she pulled up to a large house. It was on a hill and the beach could be seen beyond. They saw a familiar brown-haired man standing out front in a lab coat.

"Glad you guys could make it!" Hisashi grinned as they all got out of the car. "I'm Hisashi," he turned to Akira and held out his hand. "And who is this that I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Yoshii Akira," Akira shook his hand. "Look at you and your smug smile. It's not everyday you meet a man wearing a lab coat who acts like a gentleman."

"Well it's not everyday day you meets lovely lady who's the smart and mature sister of an idiot," Hisashi chuckled as he reached for her bags. "Follow me and I'll show everyone to their rooms."

"This is a nice house," Akira commented as they walked through the living room. "It's larger than I expected. I was assuming it would be a small cottage."

"It was smaller when our parents bought it a long time ago. They had to expand it when our mother started to move her book collection and research here," Hisashi led them up the stairs to the second floor. There were rooms on either side of the stairwell. "You boys will be in the rooms on the right while the girls take the ones on the left. Hideyoshi can have his own room. It's the one down the hallway. Mine is the one on the left by the stairs."

"Please call me Akira," Akira said, giving him a sultry look as the others were going to their rooms. She whispered into his ear. "See I could stay in that room, or yours."

"Akira-san! I don't know how good of an idea-" Hisashi stopped his sentence when he saw Hideyoshi about to open a door. Hideyoshi had clearly assumed that the room was one of the free ones, which it wasn't.

Akira and Hisashi turned their heads when they heard a scream and Hideyoshi had an object thrown at him. "Get out!"

"Hideyoshi!" Minami and Mizuki ran out to see if he was okay.

"I-I'm fine," Hideyoshi moaned, getting up.

"Looks like he found Shizuka's room," Hisashi scoffed. "She must have taken a shower."

"I like her already," Akira chuckled. "Why don't you and I go downstairs while wait for them to get finished?"

* * *

"So," Shizuka say herself down on the couch. Her hair was still slightly wet. "Do you mind explaining why they're here, and who she is?" Akira was sitting very close to Hisashi and was practically on his lap.

"I invited them here. I thought you would find it fun to hang around them for the weekend. "

"My name is Yoshii Akira," Akira introduced herself, leaning over to hold out her hand. "I'm Akihisa's older sister."

"Ookami Shizuka," Shizuka took Akira's hand and shook it. She then turned back to her brother. "So, do you mind explaining how Hideyoshi ended up walking into my room?"

"I didn't know it was your room," Hideyoshi spoke up meekly.

"You mean to say you didn't even tell him it was mine?" Shizuka's eyes twitched.

"Well why would I?"

"So that he doesn't walk in on me when I'm changing!" Shizuka shouted. Hideyoshi blushed a bit at the memory. He just remembered her looking at him with only a towel covering her body before he got hit in the face. "You know what? Never mind. I should have expected this to happen."

"At any rate," She got up and walked into the kitchen area. "Have any of you eaten yet?"

"I'll cook this time," Hisashi got up and walked past her to the kitchen. "I bought some food yesterday specifically today." He pulled out some meat that he had already cut out of the fridge.

"You cooking on a day when it isn't your turn? Is it so you can impress your guests?"

"No, it's so you can talk to your friends. Why don't you go get some more wood from outside for the fire place? You and your friends will be able to fill bin easily."

"Fine. Alright get follow me and I'll show you guys where we keep previously cut logs," Shizuka led them through the door and outside.

* * *

"Oh my, a man who can also cook," Hisashi jumped a bit at the voice of Akira behind him. She had barely spoken after the kids had gone outside that he had almost forgotten she was there. He could feel her breathe on his neck. She let out a hum. "Mmm...smells good."

"Great," Hisashi said awkwardly. "It'll be a bit spicy. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh I wasn't talking about the food," Akira whispered in his ear deductively. Hisashi flinched again when he felt her soft and ample breasts against his back. "And that should be fine. Maybe I want to eat something else for dinner." Hisashi's eyes went wide at her statement, and he gulped as her hands were slowing going dangerously downhill.

"We're back," Akira immediately separated from Hisashi when they heard the familiar voice of Shizuka. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Is everything alright?" Akihisa looked at the two. Hisashi looked very flustered and his face was red while Akira looked perfectly fine. Shizuka rolled her eyes, having an idea what they were up to.

"Great!" Hisashi rushed to set the table. "Food is ready."

The table sitting was even worse. He managed to have a nice conversation with everyone, but it was hard. Akira sat beside him, but she kept caressing his leg under the table.

"Oh, by the way: I have to go out after this to collect some more data on the beach," Hisashi spoke up as they were finishing their dinner and the dishes were being put away.

"Can I come with you? I would like to see what kind of research you're collecting. Your project has me quite interested," Akira spoke up.

"Fine," Hisashi replied, grabbing his car keys. "I can trust you guys to to behave right?"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Shizuka nodded her head. "I wouldn't worry about a thing."

The teens went silent for a moment after they saw the two adults leave.

"Well I know what they're doing tonight," Kouta spoke, his nose slightly bleeding.

"That's my sister you idiot!" Akihisa exclaimed.

"Yeah but let's be honest. Something's going to happen that's not research collecting."

"Just shut up and let's play a board game or something. I don't want to think about that."

* * *

"What kind of research are you doing?" Akira asked as the car pulled up to what looked to be the beach. The water could be seen not too far off. "It's not every day that someone takes research at night on a beach."

"It's for the county. I'm doing a study that requires me to monitor the animals in the area," Hisashi responded as they walked to the grassy area of the beach. "A lot of the animals are nocturnal so I'm only able to replace the film for the cameras in the nests or dens when they're out. Which means I have to do it when it's dark out."

Akira watched as he changed the card in the camera. He had to reach pretty far up to do so. She was a bit disappointed he was wearing a lab coat because she couldn't check him out more. "There we go," she heard him say as he turned around. "Shall we head back?"

"You know," Akira produced a small smirk. "Nobody else is around." She gave a quick shove and Hisashi fell to the ground.

"What are you -" he was cut off before he could finish. She immediately straddled him and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. "Why are you doing this?"

"Is there something wrong?" Akira feigned being hurt.

"Don't get me wrong, you're a very attractive women. But we just met today. Why would you want to do something like this with someone like me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I find you quite attractive as well," Akira smiled and her hands traveled across his sweater. "And besides, I don't think you and your little guy recovered at all from before." She began to unbutton her shirt, revealing the light blue lace underneath.

"I can't just have a one-might stand with someone," Hisashi replied softly, but when Akira looked down she saw seriousness in his eyes. . She could tell he was trying to restrain himself, and she was impressed. "I'm not going to have sex with someone if it's just for one night."

"Well then," Akira leaned closely to his ear. "Who said I only wanted it to be a onetime thing?" She had taken her shirt completely off and it was tossed to the side.


End file.
